onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kate.moon
Thanks for stopping by!! Feel free to leave me a message! Concerns over Facebook Some of the users are worried that putting the wiki on facebook would invite more vandals than new users, such is one of the downsides of going "public" like this. I was just wondering if you could tell me if any wikis that have gone on facebook have had more vandalism after going on, or if it stayed the same? I realize you might not know this, but I appreciate it very much and I may come to you with one or two more concerns before our final decision. Thank you. 21:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if you understood what I was asking. The primary concern about vandalism is that someone on facebook will see the page, come over to the wiki and vandalize it for whatever reason. I don't know if that's what you were writing about because it sounded like you thought I meant we had concerns over the facebook page being vandalized, not the site itself. I just want to make sure I understood what you meant. :) 22:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Main Page Suggestions Those ideas sound good, I just want to know a few things before I give it the goahead. Where would the information for the top ten lists come from? What kind of polls were you thinking of (usually the best is "favorite character from x group)? And when you say links, do you mean make links to things other than the forum and rules pages? Also, Yatanogarasu protected the page because everyone kept adding their own preferences and ideas to the poll and that kept messing it up, do you need me to unprotect it? I like the ideas I just want to make sure I understand everything :). 19:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I think those are good ideas, I just want to confer with my fellow admins first. I'll get back to you as soon as they've had their say. 20:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually going to give you the goahead now. Lately YazzyDream has only been able to be on intermittently and if we waited for her it could be a while, so you can go ahead with the changes. 00:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yazzy and I discussed the "on this day" template a while ago. We're on the fence about keeping it. Also, we prefer to use templates. 20:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know what the next poll should be. There hasn't been a discussion. Thanks anyway, though. 20:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I sound like I am going against the flow of the river, but isn't creating a page on its own seem rather far-fetched? It belonged in the main page as a sub-template, as most wikia have it on the main page or not at all. Also, these polls seem a little more like unofficial blogs or go as as a sub-template on the main page, rather than having their own pages as articles. Yatanogarasu 08:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Lists? Hi I have a question concerning the Top 10 list feature. I have enabled it on my wiki, My Super Psycho Sweet 16. But I don't know how to actually add one. It says that there is an option section for it but I don't see one. I was wondering if you could help me locate where exactly I need to go in order to make a Top 10 list. Please note I have already enabled it, I just can't seem to find how to find it. Please message me back on the wiki I gave you the link to. Thanks! Tommy 20:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Tommyboy97Tommy 20:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC)